Ouran Basket
by ChipsAhoyPup
Summary: What happens when I make Pan-Pan give the Ouran members a machine that takes them into the Fruits Basket world? Don't just stand there! Read to find out!
1. The Teleportation Device

**Ouran Basket**

**ChipsAhoyPup**

**A/N MUAHAHAHA--*coughcough* Sorry. So... this story is about when the Ouran Host Club members are given a machine I gave to them and get sent over to the Fruits Basket world. WOAH! I come too, of course.**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWNY.**

"Pandy!"

"No!"

"PANDY!"

"NO!"

"PAN-PAAAN!!!"

"NOOOOOO!!!!"

"...Hmmph."

"...Why are you sitting in the corner like that?"

"It's called the Tamaki Pose."

"...FINE."

"YAY!"

_**AT THE OURAN ACADEMY:**_

"...That's odd," Kyoya commented.

"What? What's odd?" Tamaki walked up to Kyoya, looking generally curious.

"Someone said that we ordered this machine, free of charge, but we didn't order anything except for teapots," Kyoya explained. Tamaki blinked.

"A machine? Free of charge? ...I wonder if it's a commoner machine! Like one of those... typewriter things I've heard of," Tamaki exclaimed. Haruhi stared at him.

"That's not a 'commoner machine.' That's an old version of the computer," Sighed Haruhi.

"Then it's an old version of a commoner machine, correct?" Tamaki looked triumphant and Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"No. It was only used for rich people back then," Haruhi growled. Tamaki no longer looked triumphant; instead he went into the infamous 'Tamaki Pose.'

"Hmm... what is this machine?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked at the same time, staring at Kyoya in confusion. Before he could say anything, Hunny bounced over with Mori next to him.

"Does it make cake?" Hunny asked innocently.

"...No, at least, I don't think so," Kyoya muttered.

"Let's see... Poke," Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison (again), and poked the machine. They vanished. Everyone jumped back (except for Kyoya, who is always calm.)

"I wanna try too!" Laughed Hunny, pouncing on the machine and also dissapearing. Of course Mori hurried after him. Shocked, Haruhi stared at Tamaki and Kyoya.

"We can't let them go by themselves! They'll get hurt!" Haruhi yelped. Without saying anything, she touched the machine and vanished too. Of course this caused Tamaki to follow.

Kyoya, all alone, shrugged. "I have nothing better to do anyways," He sighed, touching it carelessly and also dissapearing into space.

Little did they know that they would reappear in a world completley different to their own.

**A/N CLIFFHANGER! Review or I'll probably not continue. XP**


	2. Orange Head

**Ouran Basket**

**ChipsAhoyPup**

**A/N Okay, and now, the Fruits Basket characters are found!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**We last left off when the Host Club vanished after they touched a mysterious machine delivered to them. Where did it take them?**_

They ended up in front of a standard Japanese house. Tamaki looked shocked.

"This house is so small!" He gasped.

"Not everyone has a mansion, Milord," Hikaru said.

"Besides, Haruhi's house was smaller," Put in Kaoru.

"Gee, thanks," Haruhi said sarcastically.

"Don't make fun of your sister like that," Snapped Tamaki. Hikaru and Kaoru rolled their eyes.

"Should we go inside?" Spoke up Hunny, bouncing towards the door. Mori quickly pulled him back and shook his head at the small boy.

"It's too dangerous," Kyoya said. "We have no idea who's in there or how hostile they could be. We barely even know where we are."

"Well, we're still in Japan," Pointed out Haruhi.

"Where else could we stay anyways?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, we're in the middle of a forest," Agreed Hikaru, gesturing towards the forest that practically surrounded the house. The group sweat dropped.

"Who would live in a _forest_?" Haruhi asked.

"Whoever's in that house," Hikaru and Kaoru answered.

"C'mon, can't we at least see who's in there?" Begged Tamaki, making his begging puppy face.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to—" Kyoya started huffily, but before he could finish his sentence, Tamaki knocked on the door.

"HELLO?!" He called loudly. Kyoya sighed.

An agitated, orange-haired teenager opened the door and glared at the group. "What do you want?!" Tamaki jumped back as the kid snapped.

"…" The Host Club were all thinking the same thing: _This kid looks like he wants to kill someone!_

"Well?" The orange-headed kid prodded.

Tamaki cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Excuse me, sir, but we are merely travelers in need of a place to stay."

"Why are you talking like that?" Growled Orange Head. Tamaki blinked and shrugged as a reply. "Ugh… you can come in for now, but whether you can stay or not is up to the perv." Without another word, the orange-headed kid left the group to stare in confusion.

"…Perv?" Haruhi asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Must be someone like Milord," Joked Hikaru.

"We can go in!" Chirped Hunny before Tamaki could yell at Hikaru. He instantly hurried into the house. Mori followed him, looking tired.

Tamaki blinked in surprise and rushed after the two. Hikaru and Kaoru were next to rush in, and Haruhi dragged herself in. Kyoya stared at the house for a moment before following the six into the house.


	3. A Calculator, A Camera, Or A Chameleon?

**Ouran Basket**

**ChipsAhoyPup**

**A/N By the way, just so you know, Haruhi still looks like a boy. And I didn't read the whole OHSHC yet, so sorry if I get things wrong. But I read up to the 6****th**** book and now need the 7****th**** and 8****th****. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Finally, the Host Club has made it inside the Fruits Basket characters' house. What will happen next?**_

They all blinked when they got inside. There were three boys… one was obviously an adult, and the other two were teenagers. And then there was a girl.

They mostly stared at the girl, because she was the only normal-looking one. The boys were as followed:

The Orange Head they'd seen about two seconds ago.

A silverish-purplish-haired, soft-spoken, feminine-looking teenager.

And an adult with normal hair (black), who was in a kimono.

An awkward silence followed.

Then the girl didn't seem so normal anymore. Instead, she started freaking out.

"I'm sorry, ah, did you want some food too? I'm really sorry, I must seem so rude for not making new guests food! Did you want tea as well?" The girl frantically started running about the kitchen, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"We don't need anything. Really," Haruhi replied, and the girl stopped her running around.

"Oh. Um… sorry," The girl repeated, sitting down and looking ashamed.

"It's okay," Chirped Hunny. He looked up at the rest of the Host Club. "But I really wanted ca—" Before he could finish his sentence, Tamaki put his hand over Hunny's mouth.

"Uh… a calculator! He wanted a calculator," Tamaki said quickly. The three boys and the girl stared at him oddly, and the Host Club sweat dropped.

"A calculator? Really, Milord?" The twins said skeptically.

"Shut up! _You _try thinking of something!" Tamaki snapped back.

"You know we can hear you, right?" Orange Head spoke up.

"He wanted a camera," Said Hikaru, ignoring Orange Head.

"No, he wanted a chameleon," Kaoru decided.

"Good one," Snickered Hikaru.

"Guys! Shut up!" Snapped Tamaki.

"I wanted cake," Hunny replied, clearing up the subject. Tamaki had, unfortunately, taken his hand off of Hunny's mouth to point at the twins angrily.

The three boys suddenly seemed to understand.

The girl still looked confused, but she got up and started apologizing like crazy as she made a cake for Hunny.

Everyone sweat dropped again.

"So, who are you guys?" The adult spoke up.

"I'm Tamaki," Answered Tamaki. "That's Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Mori, Kyoya, and Haruhi." He pointed to each one in turn.

"You mixed us up," Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"No he didn't," Haruhi grumbled. Hikaru and Kaoru stared at her and sighed in defeat; she could always tell which one was which.

The three boys blinked. "I'm Yuki, that's Kyo, and that's Shigure," The feminine-type boy explained, pointing to each one in turn.

The girl hurried in with the cake and handed it to Hunny, who started to gulp it down. "What's your name?" Hunny asked as he ate.

"I'm Tohru," The girl said happily.

"Do you think we could stay here for a while?" Hikaru asked.

"We don't have a place to go," Put in Kaoru.

"This cake is good," Squeaked Hunny.

Kyo looked agitated; Yuki looked surprised; and Shigure looked… well, no one was ever sure. "Of course you can stay."

"But there's so many of them," Complained Kyo. "We don't have enough rooms!"

"Stop being a whiney baby," Yuki growled.

"Shut up, damn rat!" Snapped Kyo, turning on Yuki.

Upon watching this fight, the Host Club was wondering if it was a good idea to stay at this strange house.


	4. The Rat and The Rooms

**Ouran Basket**

**ChipsAhoyPup**

**A/N To all my loyal reviewers, thank you. You really make my day. I get home from school, feeling drained... I do my homework... then I go on the computer and onto my emails. And what comes up? Your reviews. I start smiling and feel really happy inside. So I'm going to answer each of your reviews at the end of each chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own. **

The fight ended with Kyo getting thrown through the wall.

"Baka neko," Muttered Yuki, brushing his hands together.

"You guys destroyed my house again," Whined Shigure.

"Again? So this is an everyday event?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, I probably beat the cat's ass five times a day," Yuki smirked.

"...Cat?" Kyoya asked inquiringly.

"His nickname." Yuki sat down again.

"And... I take it your the rat?" Haruhi murmured, remembering how Kyo had shouted, "Damn rat!"

"...Yes..." Yuki looked away.

"He doesn't like to be called the rat," Shigure informed them quietly.

"Oh." They all blinked.

Kyo came back through the wall. He was muttering about a damn rat.

"So, about the rooms," Shigure said, changing the subject. "We don't have too many rooms, so you guys are going to have to share rooms with Kyo and Yuki."

Tamaki was about to say something when the twins interrupted him by whispering into his ear: "That means that Haruhi will be sleeping in one of their rooms." Tamaki's eyes widened.

"Ummm..." His mind seemed to be trying to think of a solution. _Should we tell them Haruhi's a girl? _He thought. They were far away from where the Host Club was anyways... it wouldn't matter, right?

"Senpai--" Haruhi started to say, wanting to say it would be fine, but as she started heading for him, she tripped over Yuki. She yelped as she landed on him. Everyone blinked when there was a loud _poof! _and a puff of smoke. "Sorry..." Haruhi sat up and looked surprise when there was a rat sitting where Yuki had been.

Meanwhile, Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo were all utterly confused. _But... he's a boy! Unless..._

"So you're a girl?" Shigure inquired.

"...Y-yeah..." Haruhi muttered.

"I guess I should explain," Sighed Shigure, pointing at the mouse, who was collecting his clothes and bounding away. "We're all cursed with the animals of the zodiac. So... that's Yuki... he's the rat. Me and Kyo are also part of the zodiac. I'm the dog and he's the cat. When we're hugged by a member of the opposite gender, we turn into our zodiac animal. You've heard of the story of the zodiac, right?"

"Yeah," They all said at the same time.

"That means there's a bunny!" Chirped Hunny, bouncing in circles.

"Yeah, and he's as annoying as you," Growled Kyo.

"Actually, he looks exactly like you," Commented Shigure, ignoring Kyo.

"Wow," Gasped Hunny. "Someone who looks exactly like me! That's cool, isn't it, Takashi?"

"Yeah," Mori said simply.

"Back to the topic of rooms," Shigure interrupted. "You guys can split up and sleep in whoever's room you want, except for Tohru's. And she can sleep in my room," He said, pointing at Haruhi.

Everyone stared at Shigure. Just then, Yuki came in and hit Shigure in the head. "Perv."

"I was kidding," Shigure said defensivley, rubbing his head. "She can sleep in Tohru's room."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We call Orange Head's room," Hikaru and Kaoru decided, raising their arms.

"I wanna be in the bunny's room," Hunny laughed.

"'The bunny' doesn't live here..." Shigure explained apologetically.

"Then I want to be in _his _room!" Hunny jumped onto Yuki's shoulder, laughing.

"Okay. Does your friend want to be in my room too?" Yuki asked, pointing at Mori, who was staring.

"Yeah," Mori said.

"Uh..." Tamaki looked undecided.

Kyoya looked uncaring.

"I guess all that's left is his room, okay, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, pointing at Shigure and giving Kyoya the puppy dog eyes.  
"...Fine," Said Kyoya, still not caring.

Meanwhile, Shigure was plotting while he kept his goofy smile on his face. (He was a master at this after years of practice.) _These boys... and that girl... will be the ticket to freeing the curse! I'd thought Tohru was enough, but maybe... more people wouldn't be half bad. As long as I get Akito in the end._

**A/N Surprise! Yup, Shigure's evil in this story. He and Kyoya can plot together, teehee~**

**Okay, not really, but I just wanted to make a joke out of how much alike they kinda are. Although Tamaki is more like Shigure when it comes to goofy-pervyness.**

**And now to the reviews!:**

**Lulu Halulu ~ Congrats, I updated! Heehee. Well, when people yell at me to update, it actually does help, I have to admit.**

**Alexa0537 ~ You got your wish! Sort of. But Haruhi isn't the type to hug people for no reason, or for a reason in the first place. So I thought making her trip would be easier and more fun! I hope it's fine with you. And, yes, Hunny and Momiji will meet at some point, no need to worry.**

**Yuki-Neechan ~ You can call me Pup if you want, but most people call me Chips, which I'd rather. Or just Chip is fine. Although I don't mind what you call me, so long as it isn't insulting. And your welcome for updating. They found out Haruhi was a girl alright! The hard way! **

**Thank you all! I love you! ...Not in a lesbian way, just in a friend way, y'know? Please yell at me to update so that I will! **


	5. A Monster in the Kitchen

**Ouran Basket**

**ChipsAhoyPup**

**A/N "Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room. You can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room." ~Hotel Room Service by Pitbull**

**Disclaimer: Do not own. **

_**In Kyo's Room:**_

Kyo was deep asleep. Hikaru and Kaoru, however, were wide awake and staring at Kyo.

"Hmm... let's wake him up," Hikaru suggested quietly.

"How?" Whispered Kaoru.

"Bucket of water."

"Too simple."

"Shaving cream?"

"Too... common."

"He's a cat... so how about..." Hikaru gave Kaoru a smirk.

Kaoru realized what Hikaru was thinking and smirked as well. "Great idea."

_**In Yuki's Room:**_

Hunny was sleeping curled up with his Bun-Bun. Mori slept next to him.

Yuki was also sleeping.

_**In Shigure's Room:**_

Kyoya was fast asleep and Tamaki kept glancing over at him.

Tamaki was getting nervous; Shigure was sleeping, Kyoya was sleeping...

And there was rattling and thumping in the kitchen.

_Who's in the kitchen? _Tamaki wondered, hiding under his covers. _What if it's some kind of monster?!_

_**In The Kitchen:**_

Hikaru and Kaoru were shifting through piles of food in the fridge.

"Look," Kaoru hissed, holding up a large carton of milk and snickering.

Hikaru looked thoughtful. "Where do people get catnip from?"

"Plants... maybe they have a catnip plant here."

"Good idea."

_**In Shigure's Room:**_

Tamaki could hear the door that led to outside creaking open. _OH NO! What if the monster's inviting friends over for a party?!_

_**Outside:**_

Hikaru and Kaoru crept around, sniffing a bunch of plants as they passed.

"Hey, why don't we just use these?" Kaoru suggested, pulling a leek out of the well-cultivated ground.

"Okay," Hikaru muttered with a shrug. If leeks were the best they could do, then he was fine with it.

The twins crept back to the house to grab a cup.

_**In The Hallway:**_

Tamaki had left the room, holding a baseball bat. He quietly tip-toed towards the outside door.

Just as he got there, it creaked open.

Without waiting, Tamaki quickly cracked the bat against the "monster's" head.

"Milord," Yelped a voice, who didn't sound wounded. Tamaki blinked and tilted his head to the side.  
"Kaoru?"

"You just hit Hikaru in the head with your baseball bat!"

"W-what?! Does he have to go to a hospital?!"

"No," Growled Kaoru firmly, picking his brother up. "Just go back to bed."

But instead of going back to bed, Tamaki stared suspiciously at Kaoru, who had snatched a milk carton from Hikaru and was holding leeks. "What were you doing with the leeks and milk? And why were you up this late?"

"None of your business! Go to bed!" Kaoru snapped while trying to stay quiet. Tamaki blinked at passed-out Hikaru, shrugged, and sulked back to bed. _They were doing something... I know it... and I bet it's a good thing I hit Hikaru on the head and stopped them._

**A/N **

**Alex0537: *nibbles on the cyber cookie* Thank you! And I'm glad your wish came true. By the way, your welcome for putting you on the list. Now you've been on it twice!**

**Yuki-Neechan: Awww. I'll try to read your story, but RIGHT NOW, my computer is being an ass... and... then there's the fact that I'm going to a flea-market to help raise money for animals this morning, and then a party right after, and tomorrow I have to work on a project with a friend... busy weekend!**

**Phommabouth: I know, I hate evil Shigure. But I can't make him out of character, so evil is what he shall be. Also, yeah... it would be awesome if Hunny was the same age as Momiji. Then they'd be twins. But despite that, they'll still be like twins! **

**AliceHeartless: Agreed. Although I wouldn't call Kyo evil... merely just an angry soul. X3 Thanks for reviewing though!**


	6. Terrorists and The Bunny Twin

**Ouran Basket**

**ChipsAhoyPup**

**A/N "I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over. I love you forever... forever is over." ~Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own. **

_**The Next Day:**_

Everyone was curious to why Hikaru wouldn't wake up. Except for Tamaki and Kaoru, of course.

Tamaki sulked in the corner while Kaoru tried to make an excuse for why Hikaru was hurt. (He didn't want to blame Tamaki, which was pretty rare.)

"So... you were outside... and something hit him in the head," Yuki said in confusion.

"What would hit him in the head?" Kyo grumbled.

"Anything could've fell on his head, right?" Haruhi suggested. "Did you see what hit him?"

"No," Kaoru sighed. "I was too worried about him to pay attention to what hit him in the head."

"Terrorist attack," Hunny shouted, giggling.

"Terrorists in Japan?" Tohru looked scared.

"No," Mori muttered.

Before they could continue their conversation, Haruhi's stomach growled. She sweatdropped. Tohru's eyes widened and she started to frantically apologize as she scampered into the kitchen.

"I want to meet the bunny," Hunny suddenly burst out.

"Hmm... we could invite him over for breakfast," Shigure suggested. Hunny started cheering and bouncing around. Shigure went to call Momiji and invite him to breakfast.

Kyo groaned in annoyance and plopped grumpily onto the couch. Yuki rolled his eyes. He went to check on Tohru, who was currently fixing breakfast for the large group. "Honda-san, Momiji-kun's coming over for breakfast too," His voice was heard.

Tamaki continued his sulking.

Haruhi stared at Kaoru, who was staring sadly down at Hikaru.

Hunny was practically bouncing off the walls with Mori watching him closely.

Shigure came back into the room. "Momiji should be here in about--"

Suddenly the door burst open and a small, hyper blonde-haired kid bounced in. "--now," Shigure finished lamely.

"Hi, random people that I don't know!" Momiji squeaked, bouncing up and down while waving hi to everyone.

"...Woah..." The Host Club's eyes all widened at the simularities of Hunny and Momiji.

Hunny ran up to Momiji. "You're the bunny... right?" He gasped, holding up his Bun-Bun just in case Momiji had no idea what a bunny was.  
"Why, yes I am." Momiji said with a bravado. "Want to see?"

"Yes!" Hunny and Momiji both bounced into the kitchen. Everyone followed out of pure curiousity.

"Tohru-chan!" Momiji squealed, pouncing on Tohru and hugging her tightly. _Poof! _A yellow bunny was on poor, freaked-out Tohru's shoulder.

"H-h-hi, M-M-Momiji-k-kun..." She whispered, shakily picking the bunny up and putting him on the ground. Momiji's ears pricked in excitement and he glanced up at Hunny, then jumped on the boy's shoulder.

"The bunny likes me," Hunny said proudly, showing Momiji off to the others. He held out his hand and Momiji cautiously hopped onto it. The bunny's tail wagged slowly and Hunny squealed happily, holding the bunny close to his chest. "Kyaaa, so cute!"

"Uh... he's gonna turn back soon..." But before Hunny could heed Yuki's warning, there was another puff of smoke and the bunny was now a naked human boy. Everyone turned away and Momiji collected his clothes, shoving them on.

"Kay, I'm covered," He said when he finished putting his clothes on. Everyone sweatdropped as they turned back to the clothed zodiac rabbit. Hunny stood next to him, and Hikaru and Kaoru (Hikaru had regained his conciousness during the whole Momiji scene) both started laughing.

"You two could pass off as twins!" The twins exclaimed.

"Really?" Gasped Momiji and Hunny at the same time. They looked at each other in synchronization.

This caused the twins to laugh harder.

"Yay, we're twins!" Momiji and Hunny both shouted, looking extremley happy.

"I guess this means he's staying too," Sighed Shigure.

"Breakfast," Tohru shouted, putting some pots and plates and stuff on the kotatsu.

Tamaki seemed to cheer up. Somehow, the whole group managed to sit around the kotatsu*. (Although most of them were squished and uncomfortable.)

This was the order of seating: Hunny, Momiji, Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, Shigure, Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Mori.

It was obvious that there would be some problems, mainly because of the seating arrangements, but so far, the only sound heard was the clinking of silverware and the sound of people gobbling down food.

"This is really good, Tohru-chan," Momiji squeaked, turning to look at Tohru. Unfortunatly, while he'd been complimenting her cooking, his mouth had been full. And he splattered the person next to him with chewed-up breakfast food: Kyo.

Everyone but Momiji could see how angry Kyo was getting and shrunk back. Momiji, however, was oblivious, as always.

"You little--" Kyo started to snap at Momiji, but Yuki smoothly dodged Tohru's legs and kicked Kyo's legs. Kyo hissed in pain and shot a glare at Yuki, knowing that the "damn rat" had been the one to create a black-and-blue bruise on his leg.

"Don't ruin the meal that Honda-san so graciously made for us, baka neko," Yuki said coolly, while his eyes stared Kyo down icily.

Kyo grumbled under his breath while he glared down at his breakfast, as if it was the tamagoyaki's** fault that his leg was badly bruised.

The rest of breakfast was followed with an awkward silence and multiple nervous glances at the pissed-off orange-haired teenager.

**A/N Hey, guys, I updated even faster this time, I think! I'm using lots of Japanese honorifics and stuff in this fanfic. If you see *s that means that there will be an explanation about that at the last author note.**

***Kotatsu - A low table that Japanese people use to eat. I haven't done much research on it... apparently, from what I've read in Ouran, they only use them in winter, but in Fruits Basket, they always have a kotatsu, so I guess it depends on how you look at it.**

****Tamagoyaki - A rolled omelet, usually eaten as a side dish at a traditional Japanese breakfast.**

**I did research for the tamagoyaki, since I had no idea what was usually eaten at a Japanese home. But then again, I do research for all of my fanfics. I'm a nerd.**

**Lulu Halulu ~ We're just lucky that Hikaru and Kaoru had no chance to play their little prank. I wonder what they were going to do in the first place...**

**Yuki-Neechan ~ Yeah, poor Hikaru... getting hit in the head with a baseball bat is rough. And, I tried to read your fanfic, but I have no idea what Inuyasha is about. I'm sorry! But you're a really good writer. Keep on writing; you'll get better. And as long as you like your writing, that's all that matters! (Although, I don't believe in this... I'm pessemistic.)**


	7. Raions and Nekos and Toras, Oh My!

**Ouran Basket**

**A/N I HAD THE BEST IDEA IN THE WORLD~ You'll find out in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own...**

After breakfast, everyone went their seperate ways.

Kyo went to the roof to sulk.

Yuki went to his secret garden, and Tohru went with him.

Momiji, Hunny, and Mori went into the other room to play.

Hikaru and Kaoru followed Kyo to the roof to torture him or something.

Haruhi, Kyoya, Tamaki, and Shigure were awkwardly sitting in the living room.

"Um... I'll make tea..." Haruhi suggested, getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

"Ah, Haruhi, wai--" Before Tamaki could finish what he was going to say, he lost his balance as he was chasing after Haruhi. "Waaah!" He fell on top of poor Haruhi. He blinked in confusion as a mist of somewhat thick, golden smoke drifted around them and dissolved. "S-sorry, Haruhi..." He backed off of her. She was staring at him with wide eyes.

"T-T-Tamaki-s-sempai..." She stammered, pointing at him.

"I said I was sorry," Whimpered Tamaki, huddling in a ball in the corner, somewhat awkwardly.

"I-It's not that... l-look..." Haruhi grabbed a mirror and quietly held it up to Tamaki. Tamaki blinked into the mirror, a reflection of a furry creature inside the glass. The creature was golden with rounded ears that sat atop his head, and brown hair that surrounded his head like a mane of beauty. His whiskers twitched in surprise and he backed away, fur on end.

"I-I'm a lion?!" Yelped Tamaki. He looked to Shigure (the only zodiac member in the room) for help. Shigure just stared at him with wide eyes and shrugged, as if to say, _Don't look at me. _So Tamaki looked at Kyoya, who calmly pressed his glasses up the bridge of his nose again and looked uncaring.

Suddenly, Tamaki didn't look scared anymore. "Wait... I'm a lion! Aren't those the kings of the forest? This totally represents me, doesn't it, Kyoya? And I have a mane! It's like a crown to a lion, and yet hair at the same time!" Tamaki was going into speech mode, as he does whenever he gets excited or conceided.

"Can you just shut up, Sempai?!" Snapped Haruhi, scowling at the lion, who immediatly went into the corner again.

"So, a raion*? Those have never been in the zodiac before," Mused Shigure. "And I wonder if your friends are zodiac members too?"

"Yeah, what if--" Started Tamaki, getting out of his corner and looking excited, but he was interrupted by two small, identical boys with blonde hair.

"It's raining outside," Momiji and Hunny announced together. They smiled at each other; they enjoyed talking at the same time. It made them feel like real twins.

"Why is there a raion in the room?" Momiji spoke up.

"And where's Tamaki?" Hunny added.

"The raion _is _Tamaki," Shigure and Kyoya said at the same time.

"No way," Gasped Hunny and Momiji.

"You mean..." Hunny started.  
"...He's part of the zodiac?" Momiji finished.

"...Yes," Haruhi sighed.

"Um, guys?" Kyo's voice trailed down the steps. He came down, a soaking-wet, orange cat. He coughed a couple times before breathing, "The... twins..." He weakly leaned back against the wall; obviously the rain had been too much for the poor neko**.

Just then, two blurs of ginger-and-black shot down the stairs and tumbled into the golden bundle of fur. Tamaki gasped as he was thrown backwards.

"Milord!" The two ginger-and-black creatures yowled.

They looked like Tamaki in some ways. Though they were much smaller, with no mane. Their fur was a gingerish, orangish colour, and they had multiple black stripes all over their fur.

"Hikaru? Kaoru?" Gasped Tamaki, staring up at the two, who were pinning him down unintentionally.

"Present," The cat-like creatures said.

"You two are tora***?" Shigure asked.

"No, I think they're tigers," Tamaki said. Everyone stared at him like he was stupid and, so, he grabbed his clothes and went into his corner, where he turned back moments after and dressed himself.

**A/N I hope this seems okay. I know it's not very good, but I came up with the idea for Tamaki to be a lion. At first, I made the twins leopards, but that seemed stupid, so they were changed into tigers since that fit their personality and the colour of their hair, which is ginger. Anyways, I was also gonna make Kyoya a bear, so it would be like "Lions and tigers and bears, oh my!" But then I decided that Kyoya would have no way of transforming since he isn't clumsy like Tamaki, and careless like the twins.**

**Anyways, it probably seems kind of stupid with the fact that they're now part of the zodiac for no reason, but... I don't know... I'm going to come up with a reason... I want an actual plot for the story, and usually plots build up in my mind... swinging on the swings outside with my iPod helps me trail off into my thoughts, and I come up with lots of ideas that way...**

***Raion - The word lion in Japanese.**

****Neko - The word cat in Japanese. (I didn't do research for this, since Yuki calls Kyo a baka neko all the time, and it's quite obvious that it means cat.)**

*****Tora - The word tiger in Japanese.**

**Also, a side-note, since Tamaki is mostly french, I thought it suitable that he didn't really know the Japanese word for lion and tiger. And I didn't want you guys to have to scroll down to read what it means just to continue the story...**

**Aliceheartless ~ Awww, thanks for the inspiring words. I actually thought it was funny (if you don't mind me saying so) how your friends think you're like Tohru and Haruhi mixed together. I only have one friend who knows about manga/anime... she always called me Rin, and I'd get really mad. I'm a Rin-hater... Sorry, I rambled on there... I'm more of a dork than you. Trust me.**

**Yuki-Neechan ~ You're welcome, and me too. Momiji's so cute and hyper. And, that's a funny story about your cat, but maybe be careful about the dose you're giving her? I'm not a neko-expert, but I'm not sure how good cat nip is for them, even if it is made for cats... Oh well. It's probably not harmful, although it's like drugs for cats. Heh. Anyways, I **_**love **_**pokemon! So I'm definitley reading the story! And thank you SO much for putting me in your story! ARIGATO!**

**Phommabouth ~ Yeah, but they're too preoccupied with Momiji and Hunny's alike-ness. Also, no, as of right now, no one's going to the Ouran world. But, obviously they have to aim to break the curse now, if Tamaki wants to embrace his "daughter." And the whole transforming incident is a good thing for Shigure, because now the others are all going to try to break the curse, which is what he wants.**

**Alexa0537 ~ Thank you so much! *noms on the GIANT cyber cookie* I feel like a canibal... Back on subject, you're welcome! I think you're so nice, thanking me for simply replying to your review. It's the least I can do for you, you who gives me cyber cookies and boosts my confidence and bothers to read my stories, and then reviews! And thanks for the info on the words for boy and girl. It's great knowledge for future chapters!**


End file.
